SoulTermination Opinion Part 2
Girls who accept gifts and special treatment are “asking to be treated as something special” therefore should expect and accept both the negative as well as the positive treatment that this brings. I basically agree with this. If you're going to act like a skank to get stuff, expect to be pestered for naked photos like the skank you're pretending (or maybe not?) to be. If you're acting like a cutesy, childish little girl who needs help with everything, expect to be treated like you're an idiot who's incapable of understanding the simplest of game mechanics. Me, I prefer to theorycraft the sh*t out of my character to be the best I can be and be brought along to endgame raids on my own merit instead of because I'm "the raid leader's SO" or whatever. How to bring more girls in to the MMO experience. Ehhhh... I might get bashed for my opinion on this, but given my above answer... I don't really want too many more females in MMOs like this unless they're actually going to try and understand how to play their character to the best of their ability, or unless they're going to stay the hell out of my raids. When people are half-assing it in a raid, I want nothing more than to reach through the computer and beat them bloody. In my experience most females are not so hot at raiding, but if they want to pay to treat the game as if it's a fashion MMO, or collect pets or whatever, then so be it. Just stay away from my raids if you're going to suck. Is it just me? or do some others also enjoy select moments of blood and gore and find toned down 'family appropriate' rated content just a bit too fluffy, shiny and a bit lame How would you like to see SWTOR create these gory moments? Could they do it? As a horror fan, I say bring on the blood and guts! I'm sure they could find a way. Telekinetic skills squishing people, bullets ripping through them, etc. Probably not so much with lightsabers, since they cauterize wounds, unless the person is sliced in half or something. Are you planning to play Republic or Imperial ? I plan on playing both, although my main will be Republic. I don't know how many will play which. Part of me thinks that most females will play the "fluffy"/nice side, but I do know one woman who's all for the Empire! Do you play male toons or female, does it make much difference? I don't feel that it makes too much difference, honestly. I tend to play female characters, mostly because I tend to treat all of my characters (both gaming and story-writing characters) as extensions of myself in some way. Not self-insertion/Mary Sue, per se, but all of my characters have at least SOME aspect of me within them. It makes it easier for me to relate to them, and therefore to write/play them.v Your thoughts on the gaming industry depiction of the female form. What do you think of how Bioware is showing females in SWTOR? I never did understand the paradox in WoW of what looked like a plate bikini somehow managing to be better armor for a girl character. I haven't paid much attention to armor designs in SWTOR so far, honestly, but given what still seems to be the prevailing attitude I tend to expect skimpy outfits. It doesn't bother me much. *shrug* What Female character creation / customization options would you like to see for SWTOR? I don't have any female specific options I'd like to see (like bust size? Give me a break! :P), but I'd like to be able to change a lot of things. Eye color, any markings, skin tone, hair style/color, lekku length (I plan on playing Twi'lek, although I don't know if their lekku can be longer or shorter, actually... I should go look that up o.O). Who of the girls here has made an in game vid before? Who here would like to make one in SWTOR? What topic / POV would you choose? What functions would you like to see in game that help the process and, What outside programs do you use? I have not made in-game videos before, although I did want to make some in WoW for our more hardcore raids. At the time, however, my computer wasn't capable of handling a load like that. I might make some in SWTOR, we'll see. I'd probably make them about anything and everything, whatever happens to come to mind. Probably mostly things like Flashpoints or whatever dungeon/raid settings happen to be. Maybe just running around and stuff with friends from guild. I'd most likely use Fraps for recording and Windows Movie Maker for editing (since I lack anything else, lol). What female race do you think is really cool and would like to play in SWTOR? Well, I already mentioned I wanted to play a Twi'lek. I was also looking at the Miraluka, but I don't think they can be the class I want to play Is it wrong for a girl to flirt and sweet talk her way up the loot chain? Not wrong, necessarily, if the officer/leader in charge seems to be allowing it, but it certainly is f*cking annoying! As I ranted a bit earlier: bring your skill and earn that loot, or GT*O of my raid! With more than one class choice now able to provide healing support how many of us are thinking about taking an Advanced Class with a healing support option in it and does this change the possible class choice you were initially going to make? I tend to take and enjoy classes that have healing options anyway. I learned in WoW that I don't generally like being a healer full-time, but doing it on an "as needed" basis I don't mind so much. This doesn't effect my possible class choice in the slightest, lol. Do you share your Real Life pictures with MMO guildies and friends? Sometimes, and only if someone else has started a "post your pic here" thread. Otherwise, I don't really care. It is nice to be able to put a face to the voice/character sometimes though. If you had to pick, which one would you rate as more important; the healer who sits back and does damage from afar; the Tank who takes all the damage and attention; or the damager who makes all the hard hits? I think they can all be equally important, but if the tank goes down chances are so is everyone else. If there's only a few percent of an enemy's life left when the tank dies the rest of the team may be able to take it down, but that's not a super common scenario. Have any of you ladies ever dressed in a skimpy little outfit and gone for a stroll through your game? I only had one "skimpy little outfit" and didn't tend to wear it around much. I did, however, like wandering around in my tux and pimp stick! XD Is there a reason that there is such a minority of female gamers in the hardcore MMO gaming scene? I think that most of them just tend to not have the will and focus to be serious endgame players (or PvPers, or what-have-you). They get distracted easily, theorycrafting is too much work for them, blah blah blah Have any of the participants in this thread ever met with a guy or girl irl that they've met in an online game? I've met several of them, and one is now my fiance. Do you tend to use your forum ID name for at least one of the in game characters, or do you like to make up different names to fit the character of each toon / situation and/or keep a little bit a anonymity in game? My forum name would be an odd character name, I'd think. Maybe not on a Sith, I dunno. I tend to either make the character and then think up a name based on what appearance I chose, or choose a name and then construct an appearance that I think fits it. Essentially the same thing I do with my story characters. What do you think about the idea of a Darth title? Sure, I suppose. I don't see any harm in it. Will there be a corresponding title on the Republic side? (I'm presuming "Darth" is for Imperial players only, and that there's currently no title like "Master" for Jedi characters.) What are you thoughts on in character romances with other players? If that's your bag, go for it. Just make sure both sides understand that it's "in character", otherwise it might become quite the drama bomb. Do you tend to create a look and image in your head before hand that you try to render your character to as close as possible or do you tend to wait and see what you like in the character creation or are you a hit 'random creation' and lets get gaming kinda girl ? When you all create characters, do you tend to stick to a uniform... code i guess? like always the same hair color, always the same kind of facial structure, that sort of thing? That depends on how many options there are. For instance, with Night Elves in WoW there was only one single female face I didn't utterly hate, and only two sets of lips I liked. Most of the markings drove me nuts. Thanks to that, most of my NE characters tended to look fairly similar. Actually, now that I think about it, that happened with most of the races in WoW... Are you the kind of girl who prefers to venture out and explore as a group or are you a lone ranger? Will you be the one calling the shots in the dailogue cut scenes? I have my days. Sometimes I prefer to be alone, but if one of my good friends is on they usually don't have much trouble persuading me to group somewhere. Other times I will go with the first guildmate or friend who asks me to go somewhere, and be happier than a seagull with a French fry the whole time. XD As far as the dialogue cut-scenes, I got the impression from the video I watched that each person can choose whatever they want, and whoever wins the invisible dice roll is the one who gets to speak for the group for that particular statement. I may be wrong about that, though, I only watched the one video. Are you a PvPer or PvEer? I am a near-solid carebear, lol. PvP tends to make me want to throw my computer through the window in short order. I've had a few fun times going in large guild groups in WoW, but for the most part you'd have to drag me kicking, screaming, clawing, and biting. What if your companions fail on a mission, do you want to be able to punish them in a fit of IC rage or malicious vindictiveness? What about if they do exceptionally well? Can we reward them in some way? Oh, dear God. Eh, I'm not sure I'd be interested in punishing my companions/crew unless they repeatedly and continually screw up. Given that their proficiency mirrors their attitude toward you in some way, I'd think that beating them mercilessly for failing likely wouldn't endear you to them, lol. Of course, if your master/employer is a Sith, I suppose you'd be happy to still be alive. Some sort of punishment/reward system could be intriguing, another layer of flavor to the companion interaction system. Now, punishing or rewarding my guildmates, on the other hand... *cackle* What's your planned colour palette, as in what is a predominent colour that you'd like your toon to be clothed in or have? I don't really have one, given that I don't even know what skin colors my planned species has available. I'll figure that out later. Do you think, expect, or want traditionally sith colours of Black red and Purple to be available to the Jedi bears as well? Colour palette are clearly used as identifiers on the films. It's a natural thing that has been used through history to create a sense of unity and belonging. I think it does help kind of solidify each side at a glance, if they're all using the "expected" colors of beam weaponry. Then again Mace Windu did have a purple lightsaber; perhaps an intensive quest line or something allowing a player to change their weapon's color to the other side's. I think I read somewhere that lightsabers, at least, are supposed to have a crystal in them that gives them their color, and that there's potential to find one from the other side, but you have to have a certain proficiency with that side to use it (I'm assuming a certain level of light/dark points, but not sure). What makeup and tattoo options would you use on your toons? Given that I'm planning on playing a Twi'lek, I'm going to be a little sad if there aren't at least SOME tattoo/marking options for at least my lekku, if not my face (thinking Darth Talon and Darth Maladi, here) What's your most memorable PvP encounter? It's not really a specific encounter, but I feel a little nostalgic sometimes for the old vanilla WoW days of world PvP. I remember defending Auberdine against the Horde with my guild, getting roflstomped and running from some of the best Horde players on the server, having a ball the entire time. What hood options or what gear can you have showing or not showing? like if you can remove the cloak, or if you can have a headpiece as well as a robe hood up. I don't know what we can "hide" and all. I'd probably keep a cloak visible, but given my planned character's lekku I'd think a hat may look a little bizarre. o.O Do you feel comfortable about mentioning your computer gaming hobby in public (in real life)? Do you feel you are being stamped as odd and shunned by other females? I generally don't hang out with too many females to begin with. Tend to be a bunch of backstabbing little drama-llamas, and that's annoying. I get along better with guys, and they tend to understand my gaming, lol. Are we girls turned off / turned on/ at all interested in the techy side of gaming. Do overclocked processor speeds and the latest hottest vid cards and memory get you all dizzy? Who has a 'pimped out rig'? Meh, I don't get all hot and bothered by most techy stuff. My processor isn't overclocked 'cause, knowing me, I'd probably screw it up somehow. So long as my computer runs what I need it to, it's good enough for me! What kind of shape will you choose for your character? Will anyone make a larger build female char? I don't know if I'd make her too big, given the kind of character she's supposed to be, but I definitely don't like looking at a skeleton. If we're able to choose our build size, she'll be curvier than what society's current norm is. :P Is a good strong female member player base an indicator of a good, strong, quality guild? In my experience, NO. A lot more can go wrong the more females you add to the melting pot. Of course, this depends on how you define "strong". If they're good, solid players and not just whiny emo b*tches taken along on raids to shut them the hell up, it can work out well. I tend to think it's a bit more trouble than its worth, though. Are you into the idea of space combat and owning your own ships and how would we like to 'do out' our ships? What colour schemes, mods, decorations, etc I'm not too worried about the decor of my ship just yet, but space combat and flying around wherever we want and crap? Hell yes! Has anyone ever planned a pregnancy or at least hoped that your little bundle of joy will respect your *cough* carefully planned timing *cough* and arrive in time for the big launch? I'm still trying to decide if I want children in the first place, but given how much work a new baby is... I don't think you're going to be playing that "big launch" game for quite some time, lol. Do you use a mic and voice chat? Is it a benefit or a hindrance to your gaming fun? I do use a mic and Ventrilo for raiding. That's about the only time I'm on it, though, since my headset tends to hurt my head after a while. I haven't received any harassing comments yet, and it is much faster to tell someone to move out of the fire by screaming at them (lol) instead of typing it out. Do you feel the need for change after a certain amount of time in-game? How do you and your guild deal with this ? I was with my current WoW guild for... I dunno, 5 years or so? I only really felt the need for a change in the last year or so, since I was getting frustrated with the quality of our raiders. Blizzard changing the raid locks so that 10-man and 25-man shared the same lock did NOT help with that, since our 10-man heroic raids were the only thing alleviating my frustration over our 25-man failures. I dealt with it by leaving the game. I was tempted to switch into a friend's guild but I had a lot of friends in my current guild that I felt I'd be betraying by leaving, plus Blizzard's whole guild rep bull. Last I read my guild had dropped to 10-man, not sure how well they're doing, though. Bioware, do NOT make a guild rep system, or if you do then have an option to transfer your rep to a different guild for a credit fee or something. Recruiting was HORRIBLE after the guild rep system was implemented, people didn't want to leave their guilds and have to re-grind their progress again with a new guild. Are there ways in which Bioware can facilitate character development and diversity which would help this? How many of you have been involved in closed beta's of MMO's and what did you think of the experience? I was involved in the closed beta for Cataclysm, actually, and it was quite enjoyable. Unfortunately, due to IRL happenings, I didn't get to spend as much time helping out and testing as I would have liked. Post up one thing that you as a girl gamer look for in a guild I haven't really looked for a guild in so long that I'm not sure what I'd look for now. I do like to finish the end boss of a dungeon when it's still current content, so I suppose I'd look for progress Pinky signatures, they speak the girly language. You can put anything in there and find the right audience. Right? . huh?? O.o Do you think how females are represented in Swtor is importnant? What do you think about the current level and type of representation with female characterization? How would you like to see it developed in a way which you think would attract more female gamers? Not sure how to answer this one, to be honest. See previous answer about not really being sure more female gamers is a good thing, lol Back to Index